


Everyday is a New Chapter

by CatPawsInNightSky



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPawsInNightSky/pseuds/CatPawsInNightSky
Summary: The years have passed and the DiNozzo clan have had many challenges and changes. But above all, they continue on because family is first
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 4





	Everyday is a New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello Readers, we start off in the 'present', and there will be a series of time jumps within a 10-year time frame, or so. Keep your eyes out for future chapters to come! Things will start to make more sense in the first few chapters. Enjoy the Journey. Thank you for the Reviews, Tweets, Messages, and Kudos in advance.

~~Rose Hill Home, December 14th 2050~~

At the kitchen island bar, Ziva leaned over to read the recipes on her laptop, as the coffee machine went through the brewing process. As she was going through the ingredients list, she suddenly heard the sound of footsteps, and looked up. She saw that it was Tali, and smiled. “Good morning. You have a good sleep?”

“Good morning, Ima. Is Dad still asleep?” Tali looked past Ziva into the kitchen, not seeing Tony. She raised an eyebrow. “Looks like he's not here.”

Ziva nodded. “Oh darling, your father had a small asthmatic attack in the middle of the night, that really drained him a lot. But the new medications seem to be helping him a bit better.” Ziva sighed, then continued, rubbing her face as she spoke, trying to stifle a yawn. “Been up since four, because I had to help him with the CPAP machine. Normally I'm up at five, though.” Ziva sighed yet again. Normally, she woke up at the usual time of 5:00 due to her internal alarm, but Tony's sudden asthmatic spell had suddenly jarred her awake much earlier than that.

“Ah, that explains why I thought I was hearing things so early in the morning.” Tali tilted her head toward Ziva, letting out a slight chuckle and giving Ziva a sidelong hug, then went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“Tali, you weren't imagining things.” Ziva smiled, following Tali. “You're up early.” She tilted her head to Tali.

Tali sighed as she folded her arms to herself, “Well.” She scoffed. “It just so happens that when one of the kids start mumbling in their sleep about missing Ben, the other starts up with the kicking me in the back.” She looked at Ziva; her gaze bore into Ziva's eyes. “Ima, do you realize that Leah snores, just like you?”

Ziva almost choked on her coffee, and spluttered. “I do not snore!” She looked at Tali with mock-surprise.

Tali laughed. “Anyway. Brett's not really been himself since Benjamin died. I think out of all of the children he took it the hardest.” She sighed, then took a sip of her coffee. She paused to think for a second, then said, “I am happy with how the kids had been coping with it, and that couldn't have happened without all of your support.”

Ziva reached out to hug Tali. “That's what family's for, right? I know it's not been the same since Ben left us.”

As they hugged each other, they heard the faint sounds of walking and coughing coming from upstairs. Tali let go and walked toward the hallway. “Is that Dad?”

Ziva walked past Tali toward the steps. “Yes, that sounds like him. I'll go up and see if he needs any help. Wanna come help me?” Ziva looked up at the stairs then looked at Tali with a smile.

Tali chuckled and said, “No, I better get breakfast started. Sounds like everyone's waking up.” She turned and retreated into the kitchen.

Ziva chuckled. “Okay, suit yourself.” Ziva walked upstairs.

At the moment Ziva passed the bathroom upstairs, the door suddenly opened. Ziva jumped at the door, then looked at the person standing in the door. “Oh Brett! You startled me!” Ziva chuckled, putting a hand on her chest over her heart. She reached out and patted him on his shoulder as she let out a relieved breath and smiled at him.

Brett chuckled, “Sorry about that, Savta.” His face twisted up in a slight puzlement. “Grandpa's coughing up a storm. When I went to the bathroom, I think I heard him crying.”

Ziva glanced at the master bedroom door, then looked back at Brett. “Oh he must miss me already.” She smiled. “Your Ima is up and fixing breakfast. Better get some while it's fresh.”

Brett's face perked up. “Alright! She making omelets?”

“Why don't you go see for yourself?” Ziva winked and smiled. “Maybe she'll be cooking one of those Arcturian omelets from way out there where Skywalker travels.”

Brett laughed. “You got that from Grandpa, didn't you?”

Ziva nodded her head once and smiled. “Exactly, because that's what he would say to you if he was standing here. Now, breakfast.” She smiled and shooed Brett in the direction of the stairs.

Brett chuckled and headed down the stairs where breakfast was waiting for him.

Ziva smiled, then turned and walked into the bedroom. She looked at the bed and noticed Tony, half-naked, sitting up on the bed, his body shaking from the rasping coughs, tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. Ziva quickly walked toward Tony and grabbed a hold of him and steadied him. “I'm here, Tony. You alright?” She patted him on his back to help shake up the phlegm so he could cough it out.

“Ugh!” Tony coughed up the phlegm into his kerchief, wiping his mouth off, then threw it onto the side table and took a deep breath. “Ziva, I guess I cough too much... gotta get cleaned up now.” He tried to get up out of the bed, but he was pooped from all the coughing he had been doing.

“Here, here, I got you.” Ziva helped Tony to sit up more, going at his pace. She glanced down at Tony's lower body, making sure his feet touched floor.

“Damnit, I think I had an accident.” Tony grimaced as he slowly stood up. He looked back at the bed and saw confirmation of what he had suspected had happened. “Damnit all to hell!”

“Oh that's alright, it happens. Here, let's get you cleaned up.” Ziva put his arm around her shoulders, and then reached around his waist and walked with him to the bathroom, into the shower. “This'll help.” She kissed him, then took Tony's robe off so he could get cleaned off.

Tony grasped Ziva's arm and smiled at her. “Hop in with me?” Tony chuckled at the thought. He smiled at the memories of how he and Ziva would shower and spent their love in there sometimes back in those days.

Ziva chuckled softly,. “Not now.” She stepped back a couple of steps and smiled. “Tali and Brett are both up. Breakfast in five minutes.” She winked at Tony. “Maybe later.”

Tony chuckled as he turned the shower on.  
  


Later in the evening, as everyone was getting ready for the evening, Tali took the opportunity while Ziva and Tony was upstairs getting all freshened up, to prepare the children. She lined her kids up in a row, then stood back in front of them, looking at each one of them in turn with a smile on her face. “Alright, now, Brett, Sarah, Matan, Leah,” she said, facing each one as she said their names, “you remember the plan?”

Brett spoke up. “You mean the one where we go see Aunt Becky and Uncle John, or the one where we go to the place, drop Grandpa and Savta off at the restaurant?”

Tali smiled. “Both, actually. Keep it under your hat, okay?”

Brett raised an eyebrow. “Oh, okay, cool.” He smiled.

Sarah suddenly perked up. “Oh, something special for Grandpa and Savta?” She had an inkling what could be happening, but was not sure what. She looked at Brett, wondering if he had come to the same conclusion as she did.

Brett looked back at Sarah and shrugged, a slight smirk on his lips.

“I know that smirk!” Sarah pointed to Brett. “You know something, don't you?”

“Maybe. But I'm not telling you.” Brett stuck his tongue out at Sarah and then turned and ran out to the car.

Sarah scoffed. “Whatever,” she said toward Brett's back.

“Sarah?” Tali walked up toward her. “You mind taking the twins to the car? I'll meet you out there.”

“You're it!” Matan tapped Sarah on her arm then ran off to the car with Leah in hot pursuit.

Sarah chuckled and shook her head slightly. “I'll watch after 'em.” She turned and walked off after the twins.

After Tali had dropped the kids off at Becky and John's house, she drove Tony and Ziva to the restaurant where she had previously made arrangements with, taking a more circuitous route to get there, driving through beautiful parks, woodlands, and quiet country lanes.

“Nice drive you're taking us on,” Tony chuckled.

“Oh, shush, Tony. Enjoy the view.” Ziva batted Tony on the arm. “I'm sure they want us to enjoy our anniversary today.”

Tony looked at Ziva, then smiled. “Anniversary, yeah. How time flies. Sure doesn't feel like we've been together this long, yet here we are, 30 years later.” He chuckled quietly.

“Here we are.” Tony and Ziva turned to see that they had arrived and that Tali had pulled up to the restaurant entrance. “I'll find a place to park the car,” she said, smiling at Tony and Ziva.

“Why, thank you.” Tony stepped out and quickly walked around and opened Ziva's door and helped her out as she stepped out.

“Let's go inside. Bit chilly out.” A brisk wind had suddenly picked up, whipping Ziva's dress around her legs.

“Ooh, yes. Let's do that.” Tony quickly wrapped his arms around Ziva's shoulders and walked with her into the restaurant, not noticing that it had been semi-dark until they had stepped through the doorway.

“Tony, it's dark in here.” Ziva's voice quietly sounded in Tony's ear.

Tony took a breath and said, “Yeah-”

All of a sudden the lights flashed on, and everyone stood up from behind tables and chairs and shouted “Surprise!” Ziva and Tony's face opened in wide surprise and amazement as the grandchildren ran up to Tony and Ziva and surrounded them with hugs.

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed in surprise. “Didn't expect this!” He reached out to hug all the grandchildren.

Ziva laughed. “What a good surprise!”

Tali walked up to Tony and Ziva. “Surprise!” She was all smiles. She held out her hands and turned in a half-circle. “What do you think? We all worked on this for a month and made it all happen. Happy anniversary to you, from all of us.” Tali smiled, then leaned forward, giving Tony and Ziva a hug, then stepped back from them and clapped her hands.

AJ and Isabel walked up to Tony and Ziva. “I'm happy we were able to come out for a good surprise.” AJ chuckled, giving Tony and Ziva a hug. “Happy Anniversary, Love you both so much.” AJ paused to clap at them with a smile.

Isabel hugged the couple with one arm, the other arm occupied with holding one-year-old Michael. “Happy anniversary, you two.”

Michael chortled and babbled in his mother's arms, flailing his arms about in excitement and happiness.

Ziva smiled at Michael. “Hi, Michael! Happy to see you too!” She reached out and rubbed his cheek, then tousled his head. She looked up at AJ and Isabel and smiled. “So glad to have both of you come. It's great to see you doing well.”

AJ nodded. “Yeah, important astrophysical discoveries can wait. Your thirty-year anniversary can't. Wouldn't miss this for the world.”

Tony chuckled. “You got that right.”

AJ looked down at the kids. “Olivia, James? You wanna find a place to sit? We're about ready to eat.”

Their two kids got up and nodded. “Yeah, I'll hold a spot for us,” James piped up.

Ziva felt a hand being laid on her shoulder. She turned to see that Becky and John had walked up to her. Becky smiled and said, “Loving this moment. Always good to have good memories and surprises along the way.” Becky reached out and hugged Ziva, then reached out to Tony to hug him before stepping back and clapping hands.

John walked up to them to give them a hug and said, “Happy Anniversary, Pops and Ima.” John smiled and joined in with the clapping. He looked down at five-year-old Jackson. “Hey, bud, say happy anniversary!” He prodded Jackson slightly.

Jackson looked up at John with a smile, then looked up at Tony and Ziva. “Happy anni-first-ary!” He piped up, prompting Tony and Ziva to chuckle.

“Anni-ver-sary,” Ziva smiled and leaned over to Jackson and enunciated the word clearly. “Try it again. You can do it.”

Jackson laughed, then stood up straight and tried again. “Anni-verst-ary.”

“Much better!” Ziva chuckled and patted Jackson on his shoulder. “You're getting better.”

“Fanks!” Jackson smiled and ran off to be with Becky.

Ethan walked up to Tony and Ziva and hugged them both, moving his camera out of the way as he did so. He smiled and said, “Good to see you again, and happy anniversary! That priceless look on your faces, got it on camera. Love capturing the look when we got you wracked real good there.” Ethan chuckled, hugging and Tony again, then clapping his hands.

Ziva smiled at Ethan after returning his hug. “Where's Maria and the babies?”

“Oh, over there.” Ethan pointed them out; Maria was sitting next to the baby carriers. David and Lorianna cooed from their carriers, watching as Ziva and Tony approached them, being guided by Ethan.

“Oh, how cute!” Ziva gushed over the babies, smiling at them. She looked up at Maria. “Glad to have you come as well.”

“Thanks. Happy anniversary to you two,” Maria said with a smile on her face. She held out an ILY sign, which Ziva returned. Maria signed to Ethan, “Here good? Can see everything.”

Ethan quickly assessed the table's placement. Satisfied, he nodded. “Yeah, I got good line of sight,” he said, making the “seeing” sign motion. He switched to sign language. “You good?”

Maria smiled and nodded. “I think the kids are happy also,” she said, looking down at the kids and smiling.

Before Ethan could say anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you.” Ethan quickly turned in the direction of the hand on his shoulder and the voice that followed, and came face to face with McGee.

“Oh, hi, uncle Tim!” Ethan's face brightened into a smile. “How're you?”

McGee chuckled slightly. “Doing great. Where's your parents? I thought I saw them a moment ago.”

“Oh, they're...” Ethan turned to look where Tony and Ziva where, only to see that they had disappeared on him. “They were here just a moment ago.” He looked around, and found them talking to Tali. “Oh, they're over with Tali.”

McGee laughed. “There they are. I must be a slowpoke, or something. Thanks, Ethan.” He turned and waddled over to Tony and Ziva.

Ethan laughed. “Hardly. I think you'll beat my dad in a mile walk, no problem.”

McGee turned back to Ethan. “A mile an hour walk, maybe.” He turned and started to walk up but stopped short because he almost bumped into Tony.

“Fancy seeing you here, elf-lord. What brings you our way?” Tony chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

Ziva laughed. “Nothing new with you two.”

“That's right, sweetcheeks.” Tony laughed at Ziva and McGee. “Good to see you, my bro.” He reached out and grasped McGee's hand in a firm grip and shook it, then pulled McGee in to hug him.

Later that night, after everyone had gone home from the anniversary dinner, Tony walked through the now-quiet house, ending up in the family sitting room. He stood in the middle of the room and sighed to himself, thinking over the day's events. As he mulled his thoughts over in his head, he turned to see Ziva quietly standing in front of a wall of pictures, filled with many photographs of their family. He paused to look at Ziva, just to watch her for a few moments. He looked at the pictures, the memories coming back to his mind. “This wall sure got filled up with so many good memories here,” Tony muttered softly in awe as he walked up next to Ziva and looked at the pictures. He reached out to his side and pulled Ziva close to his side.

“Oh yeah, so many good memories, frozen in time.” Ziva chuckled. She pointed to one picture in particular. “I cherish them all, but this one especially.” She turned and smiled at Tony.

Tony smiled. “Yeah, that's when we made it official.” The young couple looking out of the picture at them looked radiant, happy. “Look at us back then.”

Ziva smiled. “That gazebo tied everything together, for sure. With our kids, that was the start of our family.”

Tony nodded with a smile. “Yeah, and the whole rest of our lives. Let's sit on the couch over there, won't we?” Tony reached out his hand to Ziva. “Y'know, just to sit here and reflect back on our lives.”

Ziva chuckled and guided Tony to the couch with her. “Can't believe how fast that wall filled up with those pictures.” She held out her hand toward the wall of pictures. “Doesn't feel like it was this long before there were a whole wall of pictures, starting from just two or three pictures there.” Ziva leaned her head onto Tony's shoulder and smiled.

“Indeed.” Tony coughed slightly, then said, “It seems like only yesterday we were just starting to settle down, and then before we knew it, five beautiful children, and one was taken from us.” His voice caught on itself when his eyes landed on the picture of Ethan and Adam riding their bicycles together.

Ziva's gaze followed his. “And yet, even with our loss, here we are, with beautiful grandchildren.” She turned to Tony and smiled. “I am impressed with how our kids have been doing, even with everything that have happened to them.”

Tony looked back at Ziva and smiled. “We couldn't have done it without each other. And our family.” He looked back at the pictures and smiled. “All these changes sure kept us on our toes.”

Ziva looked at Tony, smiling to him. She had always been grateful that Tony had stood by her side all these years, a rock for her, even in times of tragedy. “And through all these years, you have been my rock. I want you to know that.” She reached up and kissed Tony.

Tony smiled at Ziva, stroking her grayish hair away from her face, kissing her on her lips. He then sat back, looking deeply into her face, marveling at the soft wrinkle lines, reflecting on the years they had been together. After a moment, he said, “I love you so much, my sweetcheeks, thank you for being my wife. You have always made me feel complete, my heart sings with happiness being with you. Happy Anniversary, I love you so much my Ziva.”

Ziva kept looking at Tony and smiled, stroking her fingers through Tony's thin, gray hair. “Same back at you. You made me feel whole too. You - and our children - have always rocked my world from day one. Happy Anniversary, Tony, I love you so much too.” Ziva leaned to Tony, kissed on Tony's lips, then rested her head on his chest, gently rubbing his chest.

Tony smiled at Ziva, as Tony took a deep breath, “It seem like yesterday...” Tony paused to hold Ziva close to him.

Ziva let out a small chuckle. “Yes...What a yesterday, indeed.”

Tony looked down at Ziva. “A whole series of yesterdays. And a whole lot more tomorrows after today?” He gently stroked her back.

“Ha!” Ziva let out a short chuckle. “You could put it that way, yes.” She shifted her gaze up to the picture wall, looking at a different spot. “Ima sure looked happy up there.” She nodded her head at the picture.

“Hm?” Tony followed her gaze, up to the picture. “Oh, yeah. That four-generation photo up there. Sarah was the first grand-daughter, she was yay big.” He held out his hands about the size of a baby.

“Oh, yes. She was cute as a bug in that picture.” Ziva quietly responded to Tony with a smile on her lips.

Tony looked down at her, then up at the picture wall. He sighed as he looked at the picture of his father, himself, and the two of them holding baby Anthony. “The old man was on top of the world there when he got to meet Anthony.” He let out a chuckle. “Wish he could see the rest of the family, though.” He clicked his tongue and shrugged. “At least he died knowing we were happily in love with each other.”

Ziva nodded. “Indeed.” She sighed softly, closing her eyes, remembering things from the past. A smile formed on her lips as some of the happier memories washed over her, and after a moment, she opened her eyes again and looked at the photos some more. “Old memories made, more new ones to make.”

Tony smiled and looked down at her. A thought popped up in his head. “Does that mean that the 'not now, later' is part of those memories?”

Ziva sat up, looking at Tony with an incredulous look on her face. “Now where did that come from?” The remark caught her totally off-guard.

Tony laughed. “All these little adventures that we do count as memories, too, right?” He waggled his eyebrows. He ran his finger up and down her arm.

Ziva let out a chuckle. “Oh, you want to form _those_ kinds of memories?” She got up and pulled Tony off the couch. “Shall we dance?”

“I never thought you'd ask.” Tony smiled and drew Ziva closer to him, and slowly twirled around in the center of the room, dancing with Ziva to an internal tune. “Mm, this is good.”

Ziva smiled and nodded. “Wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.” Ziva took her head off his shoulder and looked up at Tony, holding him close to her, dancing along with him.

Tony and Ziva danced for a few moments. Then Tony took a deep breath, stroking her hair, their eyes meeting. He stepped back half a step to look at her and smiled. “How does this sound, if we go up and explore the depth of our love in bed?”

Ziva laughed and batted his arm. “Now is a good time.” She pulled him with her toward the stairway. “Let us go to our lair upstairs, shall we?” She winked slyly at Tony.

Tony chuckled as he reached out without looking with one hand and flipped the light off in the living room. “Lead the way, my sweetcheeks.”

~~Rose Hill Home, Early April 2043~~

On a bright early morning, Ziva was sitting on the sofa next to Tony, who sat in his recliner, while Ethan was kicking back on the other end of the couch with his laptop, reading his emails, poring over the latest postings from National Geographic.

Tony turned around to Ziva. “Good breakfast, eh? Get us started for the day.”

Ziva smiled as she looked at her own laptop. Satisfied, she closed the lid on her laptop. “Thanks. It's been a while since I cooked up a good breakfast.”

Tony sat up a bit straighter and looked at Ziva. “Zi, I wonder if Becky's coming over today. I thought I remembered McGee say something about coming over.” He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders as he reached his hand out toward Ziva. “Not sure about John, he's been busy lately, always on the beat.” Tony chuckled as he looked down at his laptop.

Ziva nodded and looked at Tony. “Yes, Becky's finally feeling well enough to come over. Last few week's been pretty hard on her.” Ziva sighed. “Hardest part was losing the baby,” Ziva said quietly.

Tony sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Must be part of why John's out on the force all the time. Rather be doing than thinking.”

Ziva nodded. “He still checks on Bec' all the time, though. Still there for her thought it all.” She shook her head slightly. “That man is a saint to her.”

Ethan spoke up. “Hey, Dad, did you see the latest National Geographic posting?”

Tony sat up further and looked at Ethan. “No, I haven't. I saw the email, but I haven't had the chance to open it and read it because I've been kinda busy lately.”

“Right, and tracking sawdust all over the house.” Tony turned to Ziva, who smiled at him. She said, “You've been spending a lot of time down there working on your wood projects.”

Tony chuckled. “Better off doing than thinking, right? I mean, I enjoy working with wood.”

Ziva shook her head at Tony. “Don't go Gibbs on me, now.”

Ethan laughed at Ziva's joshing Tony. Before Tony could say something to Ziva, reflections from car pulling up into the driveway flitted across the wall of the living room, causing Ziva to automatically set her laptop to the side and turn to look out the window. Ethan looked with Ziva and said in a sing-song voice as the people exited from the car, “Oh, I see AJ, I see Becky... I see the Elf-Lord coming. Wait, what's this? AJ going for the back door, and look! Now the elflet's here, Dad!” Ethan turned to look at Tony and Ziva with a smile.

Tony and Ziva laughed at Ethan. His mannerisms reminded them so much of Adam, bringing up just a twinge of pain, but a lot of happiness, at the warm memories of Adam.

As the front door opened, Ziva stood up and walked toward the door. She paused to look back and said, “Yeah, now your Dad and McGee will have so much fun with the Elflet being here.” Ziva winked at Tony and smiled, then walked out toward the door.

Tony chuckled as he got up from the chair. “Righty-o, time to start the day.”

“I'm here!” AJ's voice bellowed down the hallway. A second later, AJ stepped in the living room holding Olivia. As soon as she saw Tony and Ziva, one-year-old Olivia started squealing and chortling in excitement, clearly looking forward to spend some quality time with her Savta and Papaw. AJ set her down on her feet and said, “Go on, Liv!” He gently pushed her in encouragement toward Tony and Ziva, and Olivia took off toddling toward them.

“Oh sweetie, you got real good at walking, just like your daddy!” Ziva clapped her hands, and as Olivia reached her, Ziva picked Olivia up off the floor and held her, looking at her and smiling.

Becky walked by AJ. “Anthony, You forgot the diaper bag. I got it for you.” Becky smiled and tilted her head, holding out the diaper bag.

AJ sighed and smiled. “Yeah, my bad. Thanks for getting it for me.”

Becky shook her head slightly and smiled at AJ. “Not a problem. Just that – Channah could do better, you know. You deserve better.” She went to sit in her own chair by Ziva. Becky held a very dim view of Channah because AJ had been left holding the bag, causing him to be under a lot of stress.

AJ sighed. “She could, but she won't make the effort.” He flung a hand in the air. “Whatever – at least here I know Liv's in a good place.”

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and nodded. “That's what family is for, right?” Tony said to AJ.

AJ nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Speaking of, Ethan and I are gonna head into Boston to that workshop, if that's okay with you?”

Ethan's eyes brightened. “That's right, almost forgot. It's that National Geographic workshop that I was telling you about in the email.”

“Oh, that's right.” Tony snapped his finger. “Saw that title in the email saying 'National Geographic Workshop' but like I said, I didn't open it, didn't realize it was that workshop. That's from your recent trip?”

Ethan nodded. “Some of it, yes. There's other stuff coming out. They're doing several pieces, there's like the Arctic circle piece, the Antartica piece, the Amazon piece. And then there's the Africa piece, and that's me.”

“And, to top it off, they're announcing new pieces to come, and some of it's taking place in Arizona.” AJ beamed. “Looks like National Geographic wants something to do with space, astronomy, all that.” He held out a fist to Ethan, who fist-bumped him.

“What? No way!” Tony's eyes lit up in surprise and happiness. “That's awesome! Hey, make sure you get video of the workshop!”

Ethan laughed. “I'll do that. Thought we'd surprise you.”

Ziva gasped. “Wow, you're going places! We'll have to make a trip out to Arizona one day. You did get that piece of land, didn't you?”

AJ shrugged. “Uhhh, we're still in the talking stage at this time. Nothing definite right now. Would be nice, though.”

McGee smiled broadly at the exchange. “Sounds like things are looking up for the both of you.” He walked up and clapped both AJ and Ethan on their shoulders. “I'm really happy for you two.”

Ethan smiled and said, “Thanks, Uncle Tim.” He turned to AJ. “Ready to take off?”

AJ nodded. “Yeah, wanna beat the traffic. I wanna get good seats for us.”

Tony nodded. “Keep in touch with us, let us know how things are during the day,” Tony said, reaching out to hug both AJ and Ethan.

After AJ and Ethan had left, McGee turned to Tony. “How's you been doing?”

“Wonderful.” Tony turned and guided McGee toward the basement. “Got something to show you downstairs, bro. Been working on this for some time now.”

McGee's eyebrows raised as he walked along with Tony. “Turning into Gibbs, are we?”

Tony let out a short chuckle. “No, no boats. That's not my thing. I'm more into fine furniture and décor.”

McGee laughed at Tony. “No having to figure out how to get the thing out of there, either.” Even after all these years, they still have not figured out how Gibbs could get the boat out of the basement. “Well, let's see what you got down there,” McGee said as they both headed down the stairs.

Ziva smiled and shook her head at them. “Don't become Gibbs on us, now.” She shook a finger at them once, then turned to Becky with a smile.

“We won't!” Tony's voice filtered up from downstairs.

Ziva chuckled at Tony's voice, then said to Becky, “How have you been these days?” She leaned over closer to Olivia and smiled. “And little Liv seems to have taken a liking to you, as well.”

Becky took a deep breath, turning her face to Ziva. “Doing better than a few weeks ago. Even better than the last month or so.” She sighed.

“I'm glad you're doing well again now.” Ziva laid her hands on top of Becky's lap.

“Oh, Ima. I almost forgot.” Becky sat up straighter, shifting Olivia to her other side. “Remember I told you something about going to see the doctor to find out what's going on?”

“You might have mentioned something, yes.” Ziva nodded. Her eyes were full of questions, as she was curious to find out what exactly the doctor would have to say.

“Well, you remember how I was gaining weight and all that?” With her free hand, she held it out in the air as if to stop someone. “Well. Apparently, I was pregnant at the same time I was developing a medical condition and didn't know it. I... lost the baby.”

“Ohhh.” Ziva held a hand over her chest. “What condition was it, did the doctor say?”

A tear leaked from Becky's eyes. “P-polycystic ovarian syndrome. Basically, my hormones are out of whack.” Her voice quavered ever so slightly. It was still fresh to Becky. She took a deep breath and sighed. She looked down at Olivia. “Oh, I think she's asleep.” She adjusted Olivia's position a bit and then sat back to let Olivia sleep for a bit.

“How's John been taking it?” Ziva tilted her head to Becky.

Becky sighed. “When he heard the news from the doctor, his first reaction was 'what's that?' I mean, the man's never even heard of the term before.”

Ziva let out a short chuckle. “I can imagine. That would be like Greek to him. Police work is his thing.”

Becky laughed, causing Olivia to shift her position in Becky's arms. “Let me put her down here.” Becky got up and carefully laid Olivia down in the playpen. Olivia started fussing, and Becky whispered to her, “Hey, it's okay. It's me, Auntie Becky. You can lay down here and sleep, okay?”

“Uh-huh.” Olivia sleepily nodded. “Ba-ba?”

“I'll get you your binky, okay?” Becky smiled, and returned in a moment with the pacifier, and gently placed it in Olivia's hand. “Here you go.”

Olivia flopped over in the playpen and put the binky in her mouth and went to sleep.

Ziva smiled as she sat there watching Becky putting Olivia in the playpen. “You still have that touch with her. You're still a good aunt. We're behind you every step of the way.”

A slight smile formed on Becky's lips. “Thanks. It means a lot to me to have this kind of support. Imagine my surprise at finding out that I was pregnant, and then sorrow at losing the baby.”

Ziva nodded. Just then, Tony came upstairs. “Ziva, phonecall for you. Tali's been trying to get ahold of you.”

“Oh.” Ziva got up. “Lemme talk to her.” She held out her hand for Tony's phone.

“Here you go.” Tony handed the phone to Ziva.

“Hello.” Ziva spoke into the phone.

Tali's voice was bright, tinged with stress. “Ima, Savta's being taken to the hospital.”

Ziva's free hand went up to her chest. “What happened?”

“You need to come right away.” Tali's voice was insistent.

Ziva hung up and looked at Tony and Becky. “Savta's in the hospital. We need to go, it doesn't sound good.”

~~May 2043~~

At Rose Hill Home, Tony and Ziva were sitting in the living room, surrounded by her family, and McGee. The younger children were on the floor, playing with their toys.

“Ima, look what I did!” Brett held up a picture with his coloring on it, all smiles.

“Wow, let me see!” Tali scooted closer to Brett so he could show her his picture.

Ziva smiled. “Go show Ima,” she encouraged him.

Brett held the picture closer to Tali, who took the picture and looked at it. “Wow, you did a good job!” She held up a hand. “High-five!”

Brett giggled as he slapped Tali's hand in a high-five.

Tony chuckled. “How cute.” A faint click was heard from the other side of the room, and Tony turned to look at Ethan, who had just snapped a picture of Brett and Tali.

“Good picture!” Ethan put his camera down and smiled.

Sarah stood up and held up a doll she had been dressing up. “I dressed Annie up!” She broke out in a gap-toothed grin. Her teeth were still coming in, Ziva noticed.

“Pretty!” Ziva called out to Sarah.

A chortle came from the playpen; Matan was using one stuffed animal to bash the stuffing out of another stuffed animal.

Tali looked over. “Playing dinosaurs, Matan?” She smiled at him.

Matan giggled as he brought the dinosaur stuffed animal down onto a Toy Story stuffed animal.

Leah flopped over, giggling. She managed to sit herself back upright and flung a stuffed doll across the pen.

The stuffed doll landed in front of Olivia, who just sat there and looked at it as she sucked on her bottle.

Ziva chuckled. “Look at those kids. How cute they are, Tali.” She shook her head slightly as she looked up toward AJ. “Shame that Channah's missing out on the best part of being a parent.”

Tali scoffed. “Since when has she ever been there for AJ and Liv? Every time I turn around, Olivia. It's always the 'hey, can you take care of her? Okay thanks bye!' and just dump her in our laps.” She shook her head and held her hands up. “I mean, what kind of woman would have the gall to be on her phone,” Tali pantomined holding up her phone like a snob, “and yakking up a storm in the middle of Savta's funeral? And always with the texting!” Tali furiously mimicked someone with their face in the phone, constantly texting.

AJ tried to shush Tali, to calm her down, but Tali was having none of it. Ziva jumped in. “Whoa now, let's not get out of hand here.” She looked to AJ. “She is right, you know.” She held the two apart. “Remember what she went through with that texting situation.”

AJ blinked. “Oh, right. Forgot about that. Sorry, Tali.” He turned to Ziva. “Seriously, though, I have no idea what goes on inside that woman's head. Always about the friends and shopping, it seems.”

Ziva shook her head. “Well, it seems she played us all.” She looked at Tony, and their eyes locked together. They said everything he needed to know.

“By the way, AJ, did you tell them about what Channah's been doing with your money?” Becky asked AJ.

“No, I didn't get the chance to.” AJ turned to Tony and Ziva and scoffed. “You know what I found out a few weeks ago? I was getting ready to pay the bills, and out of curiosity, went to check the bank account.”

Tony sat up a bit straighter. “Yeah, and?”

AJ sighed. “Well, first of all, I've been noticing new things around the house, her trips out to Oslo. So, I had to check around, and what the hell, I'm light about seventeen thou.”

Ziva sat up and leaned forward. “What did you just say? Seventeen thousand dollars missing?”

“For the baby, Ima! Her college fund!” AJ's eyes were full of fire. “That gold digger's been funding her little outing with that money!”

“Well, about that trust fund.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “You haven't touched it? You haven't said anything?”

“No, I haven't. And I want you to hold it for now. Don't let her touch it, whatever she says.” AJ said indignantly.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then back at AJ. “Okay, son. That money's not going anywhere,” Tony said.

“I do not want to see Channah here, ever, unless it's to drop Olivia off.” Tali stood up. “If I see her on that phone one more time I'm gonna stuff it so far up her -”

“Whoa, now. Leave that to me.” Ziva got up and grabbed Tali by her shoulders. “She will come to fear the paper clip.”

Tali stopped, mouth agape, then burst out laughing. It took her a moment to realize that her Ima was only saying that to make her laugh. “Fear the paperclips, huh?”

Ziva winked. “It's not what the paperclip can do, but what you can make it do. It can do more than just clip papers together.”

Tony laughed and clapped AJ on the shoulder. “Yeah, son. Those paperclips are no joke. They may be small, but can have very great impact. Fear. The. Paperclip.”

AJ laughed. “I got it, I think. I'll think of something. It's not gonna be easy, though.”

Becky walked up to Ziva, looking at AJ. “Yeah I do my best helping you out, Anthony. If it was not for you and Liv, I probably would not have been able to take my own loss as well as I have. But you sure helped me and John so much, flipping over a new leaf, allowing me and John to be an aunt and uncle.”

“Aw, thanks.” AJ smiled and pulled Becky into a sidelong hug. “I can see that Olivia keeps you going, that's the good thing. Right, Ima?” AJ turned to Ziva.

“Yes, and we enjoy every moment of it.” Ziva nodded with a smile.

“Yup. You keep in mind that no matter what, we're there for you.” Tony nodded with agreement, walking up behind Ziva and rubbing her back and shoulders, easing her tension somewhat.

Just then, McGee walked in. “Anyone want ice cream?” His voice sounded loud and clear in the foyer.

“Elf-Lord saves the day!” Tony held up a finger and smiled. “Ice cream for everyone!”

Everyone rushed to the kitchen to get their helping of ice cream.

“What flavor you got in there?” Tony said.

“Open em up!” Ziva's voice overlapped Tony's. Her eyes were wide with excitement. “Oohh, bananas.” She turned to Tony. “I'm having a sundae and you're not stopping me!”

“Plenty for everyone!” McGee laughed.

Tony chuckled at Ziva. His eyes flirted with Ziva. “Strawberries, oozing fudge, top it all off with whipped cream.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, stop!” Ziva laughed and gently backhanded Tony on the arm and winked at him.

Tony laughed and fixed up his own ice cream.

Moments after everyone had sat down with their ice cream, Ziva turned to Ben and Tali. “So, how have things been going for you two?”

Ben smiled. “We had a quiet period with my job, but I went ahead and started on a new project with the gazebo. New shingles, mainly.”

Tali tilted her head to Ziva. “Yeah, it's been one thing after another until recently.” She sighed and shrugged slightly. “Ever since Savta passed away we've been able to do more, clean up the gazebo some.”

Ziva nodded. “That's right, you've been having to take care of Savta until she... left us.”

“Yeah.” Tali fell silent in thought. She brightened somewhat after a moment. “Kids have been doing well in school, though. They like their new teacher a lot.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah? That's good to hear. The old teacher wasn't working out, or what?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that.” Tali laughed. “She just got offered a different job in another area, that's all.”

“Ah.” Tony slowly nodded. “Good to hear that everything's well, otherwise.”

Ben smiled. “I've been enjoying spending a bit of time with the family. Not much opportunity, what with the work at Mossad.”

Ziva slowly looked at Ben. “A _little_ bit?” Her eyes bore into his.

Ben gulped. “I know. I've been trying to spend as much time with my family as I can, I swear.” He crossed his heart and held up three fingers. “Scout's honor.”

Ziva clicked her tongue and winked, shaking a finger in the air at Ben. “I'd expect no less.” She smiled.

Ethan and AJ chuckled under their breaths.

Becky popped Ethan on the arm; simultaneously, Tali popped AJ on his arm.

“Ow!” They both said.

Ziva turned to them and fixed them with her stare. “You four. I expect no less from you either.” She shook a finger at them. Her eyes said it all.

All four gulped, then let out a short chuckle. “Got you, Ima,” AJ said.

Tony and McGee laughed. “Your Ima's right, you know. All you elflets should know.”

Ziva turned to Tony and McGee. “And you two! Don't be the Gibbs club!”

Tony looked at Ziva with an innocent look. “What Gibbs club?”

Ziva stepped up to Tony and reached around and popped him on the back of his head. “Spending your time downstairs with your wood work, that's what.” But she was smiling at Tony.

“But, why did you let Dad go downstairs in the first place?” Ethan spoke up.

Ziva put a stern-but-can't-be-angry look on her face and looked at Ethan. Then she smiled slightly. “Because it helps him to relax. At least he's not building boats down there.” She turned back to Tony. “Are you?!” Her eyebrows rose to their highest peak.

Tony laughed. “Now how would I get a big boat out of the basement? No, you've seen what I build. It's all nice furniture and small things. Easy enough to bring out of the basement.” He shook his head. “No, I'm too old for this heavy lifting foolishness.”

Ziva laughed. “You got that right.”

Tony turned to Ethan, who just sat down next to Tony. “What have you been up to these days?”

Ethan smiled. “Well, you know I just got back from that six-month Africa assignment. Nice to be back, but man, AJ's been keeping me hopping these days.” Ethan signed the 'hopping around' motion.

Tony and Ziva both let out a chuckle. “So I noticed,” Tony said.

McGee spoke up. “I saw them at one of the workshops they've been going out to. Science-related, a lot of technology in there.”

Ethan laughed. “You know how Uncle Tim loves to geek out on the new technology. We ran into him when he was geeking out with John at the new exhibits for firefighting and law enforcement.”

Becky nodded. “John mentioned something about that. He said there were a lot of cool stuff they were showing there. One of them, he said, was able to, like immobilize a criminal in some kind of foam should he try to penetrate sensitive areas.”

“I remember that exhibit!” Ethan nodded. “They had a small amount, and I stepped in a bucket of it. Instant concrete slipper. Couldn't move.”

McGee laughed. “That's right! I saw you there. Was hilarious, watching him struggle for thirty seconds to get his foot out of the bucket.” He turned to Tony. “You know, it doesn't release until they spray water on it. They were billing it as something for prison guards to use on unruly prisoners.”

“Yeah, that was a cool exhibit. Anyway, we had that workshop and -”

_Ding!_

“What now?” AJ scoffed as his phone dinged yet again, and a third time. He yanked the phone out and looked at the screen. He let out an exasperated sigh. “Apparently she wants me home twenty minutes ago.” His phone started ringing insistently.

Tali scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Tony groaned. “What does she want now, AJ?”

“Probably trying to plot new ways of sucking my wallet dry.” He answered the phone. “Hello?” His voice was taut.

Channah's voice sounded tinny over the phone. Ziva shook her head and looked at Tony, and their eyes said everything that they needed: what kind of woman is this? I know, right?

“- the hell have you been? I just got home and you weren't home! Where's my Livy?” Channah's voice screeched into AJ's ear.

AJ rolled his eyes. “Woman, you don't even take care of her! You just dump her off on my family, and then you go off traipsing with your friends in Oslo or some high-falutin' place and spend all kinds of money on useless crap!”

“But you knew I needed this trip! I just had to get out!” Channah's voice wailed through the earpiece.

AJ scoffed. “We'll talk when I get home.” He hung up and jammed the phone into his pocket. “That woman...”

Becky scoffed. “AJ! You deserve better than that!” She held out her hands in the air in front of her.

Tali walked up to AJ and hugged him, a tear in her eyes. “Please, AJ. Do something about her, or I will. And it will not be cinematic if I get my hands on her.” Her voice cracked in AJ's ear.

Tony and Ziva walked up to AJ and gave him a hug as well. “You hang in there, son,” Tony said.

“Group hug!” Ethan said and brought everybody in for a group hug on AJ.

“Aw, thanks.” AJ smiled at the outpouring of support.

Eventually, after AJ, baby Olivia, Becky, and McGee had left for the night, Tali and Ben went upstairs to tend to their children, leaving Ethan alone with Tony and Ziva.

“So, what's on your mind?” Tony asked Ethan.

Ethan was looking at the pictures on the wall. He looked up at Tony. “Oh, not much. Thinking about things.” He turned back to the pictures. “How things have changed, and yet not changed, in the six months I've been gone.”

Ziva laughed. “Six months you've been gone, try ten years of change.”

Ethan chuckled. “Right. Oh, and I just got word that more assignments coming my way soon from National Geographic.” Ethan turned to his camera bag and picked it up. “I think I'll head upstairs now. I'm a bit tired.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You waited until now to tell us?”

Ethan smiled and shrugged. “Thought it'd be special, telling you first before the rest of the family. Good night.” Ethan turned and walked upstairs.

Standing alone now in the living room, both Tony and Ziva looked at the picture wall. Tony let out a short chuckle. “Sweetcheeks, you do realize that wall will be filled in 10 years' time, now. It's the beginning of our future as grandparents.” Tony walked close to Ziva, looking at the same direction where Ziva was looking at.

Ziva looked up at Tony, leaning at his side, “That's right. It all started with our wedding picture, there.” She pointed to the picture, then spread her hand out over the house. “before you know it, we'll have lots and lots of pictures up there.” She pointed out the pictures of Tony's father, Rivka, Gibbs, and Adam. “Even the ones we lost. Every one of them are special.”

Tony smiled and looked in her face, gently stroking her hair away from her eyes. “And I'm looking forward to every moment of it, my sweetcheeks.”

Ziva let out a short chuckle. “The bad with the good?”

Tony shrugged. “Every day, a new chapter. You know that.” He looked back at the wall of pictures. “Some of those chapters will end up on that wall there.”

“Ethan will record some of those chapters, I'm sure of it.” Ziva chuckled.

“Oh, yes. Others, too.” Tony held Ziva close in an embrace. “But they all live within us. Here.” He tapped Ziva on her chest, above her heart.

Ziva smiled. “Yes. And we live on in theirs.”


End file.
